Journey: Seth's Tale
by StraightLife116
Summary: Alright, it's another journey. This time focusing on Jeff. A young thief works off his debt to none other than the Charismatic Enigma himself. You might see some crossovers from other characters and updates on their lives. Jeff, Oc's, journey characters.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a NEW STORY, same characters and world. Jeff works in TNA now while everyone else is still WWE bound. Cori is eleven.

Jeff slowly walked downstairs of his house. He and his niece Cori had spent the entire day riding dirt bikes and painting. He was super exhausted and was gonna get a drink of water and then pass out for a long time. As he finished his glass of water, he heard a crash outside. Quickly glancing up the stairs he noticed Cori's door was still closed. He slid the sliding glass door and saw a small crouched figure lurking in the trash cans. Moving like lightening he grabbed the assailants shirt and wrenched his arm behind his back pushing him into the house. He pushed the assailant's face into the wall leaving his arm wrenched behind his back.

"Uncle Jeff, what's wrong?" Jeff groaned, she would wake up now. He looked at the pretty little girl of eleven with short brown hair with neon green streaks.

"Quic, go grab the phone and call the police." Cori nodded and ran off. Jeff wrenched the assailant's arm behind his back further. "You thought you'd steal from me!" No response. "Who are you?"When there was no response again Jeff's temper flared. He wrenched the arm further causing a loud groan.

"Seth, my name's Seth." Jeff was taken aback. The voice was high and sounded like a young boy's. Slowly he pulled back the assailant's hood revealing a frail looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jeff sighed, he hadn't known this was a kid. Cori re-entered the room.

"Uncle Jeff, they're on their way." Jeff nodded. "Who's that?" Jeff sighed.

"Go back to bed Quic."

"But Uncle Je-" Jeff losing patience and still ridiculously tired shot her a glance.

"I mean it Cor, now." She sighed and walked back up the stairs. Jeff heard the kid whimper in pain and sighed. "If I let you go, will you run?" No response. "Well fine then stay like this."

"No I won't run," the kid said "please it hurts." Jeff untwisted the boy's arm and led him over to the couch.

"If you run, you'll go right back against the wall." The boy nodded and rubbed his arm. Jeff sighed, why'd it have to be a kid. "Why steal from me?" Again no response, Jeff felt anger rise inside his being. "Look I don't have all night, answer me!" The boy noticeably flinched.

"I um I'm sorry." He stammered. Jeff sighed, this kid. "I was hungry," he said softly. Jeff sighed.

"If you were hungry you should've just asked." Jeff grabbed the boy's arm walked into the kitchen to see Cori sitting on the counter. He groaned. "I thought I told you to go to bed." Cori shrugged.

"I was thirsty." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Finish that and get your butt back in the bed, got it?" Cori sighed, Jeff's stern voice was about as angry as he got at her, she didn't want to push it.

"Yes sir," she nodded and put her glass into the sink. Jeff then turned back towards Seth.

"What do you want on this sandwich?" Seth looked at him like he had six heads. "Well kid?"

"Um turkey and cheese."

"Turkey and cheese what?" Seth looked around incredulously.

"Please?" Jeff nodded and pulled out the ingredients. The kid looked so small like he couldn't be more than nine or ten. Once he pushed the sandwich in front of the kid he watched him scarf it down. He was really hungry.

"So where are you from?" Seth stared at the empty plate, but said nothing. "How about this, I'll make you another sandwich if you answer my questions?" Seth didn't want to answer any of his questions, but he was starving, so he nodded slowly. Jeff turned to make another sandwich. "So where are you from, and don't lie to me." Seth sighed.

"Fedirle," he said softly. Jeff looked at him incredulously, that was over four hours away.

"How'd you get here?" Seth took a deep breath.

"Hitchhiked."

"Hitchhiked!" Jeff screamed causing Seth to jump. "That's stupid." Seth glared at Jeff, duh it was stupid but what other choice did he have. Jeff noticed the kid tensing and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see children hurt." Seth looked at Jeff, he looked sincere, he wasn't used to that. "So where are your parents?" Seth tensed gain as he ate his second sandwich.

"I don't know." He rolled sighed, why would people make children that they didn't want to keep?

"Who do you live with?" Seth shook his head, choosing this time not to answer. Jeff quickly closed the space between them. "I thought we had a deal." He pulled the plate of food away and Seth sighed.

"The Greens, they're my foster parents." Jeff looked at the pain in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He pushed the plate back in front of him. There was a knock at the door.

"Police." Seth seemingly now just realized that Jeff had called the police visibly flinched. He grabbed Jeff's arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't let them take me. I'm really sorry." Jeff sighed, when he looked into the boy's eyes he saw pure fear. He wrenched his arm away and walked towards the door. The police quickly entered and followed Jeff into the kitchen. Within five minutes they had Seth's hands bound in a zip tie. Seth's hood was back on so he let his large tears flow down his face. The Greens would kill him. Jeff watched in agony as the young boy was led out the door. He sighed, he couldn't do this.

"Wait!" The officers looked at Jeff with curiosity. "Um, how about instead of pressing charges he just works for me? That way his record stays clean." The officers looked at Jeff.

"Why he's just a criminal?" Jeff felt his anger rising.

"So?" The cops shrugged.

"How long?" Jeff hadn't thought of that.

"Two weeks, he didn't get that much." The officer nodded.

"Fine, but in two weeks he has to go back to his foster parents." Jeff nodded and the police cut the zip tie. Then they were left alone. Seth quickly wiped his eyes and stared at the floor afraid to meet Jeff's gaze.

"Follow me." Seth slowly trudged his feet up the stairs and followed Jeff into a barren empty room. Jeff pointed towards the bed. "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Seth sat down slowly on the bed and watched Jeff leave.

"Thank you," he said softly. Jeff sighed.

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow," he said as he closed and locked the door.

Alright guys lemme know what you think. It's super short I'll be done in six chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth woke up to the door being jingled. He rubbed his eyes to see Jeff standing in the doorway with a bag. "Here take a shower, brush your teeth, and change. Be downstairs in twenty minutes." Seth nodded and yawned. It had been a long time since he had slept in a bed let alone one that soft. He sighed and picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Seth emerged eerily happy. He hadn't taken a shower in almost three days. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jeff and the little girl from last night sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. Upon seeing him Jeff pulled out a chair and handed him a plate. Seth wasted no time eating as much as he could. He noticed Cori and Jeff stifling laughter and he slowed his pace. Jeff smiled and sipped his coffee. "Quic, go and grab your bags, it's almost time to leave." Cori pouted.

"Can't I stay one more night?" Jeff sighed, he knew that he was her solace. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Come on, your parents miss you, you've been here for almost a month already. You know I'll come and visit. Besides you start school in two weeks." Cori sighed but wrapped her arms Jeff. Seth felt totally awkward sitting there watching them interact. He had never felt that kind of love and it was weird to have it happening up close. He sighed as Jeff kissed Cori on the head as she ran up to her room. Jeff turned and looked at Seth. "Put your plate in the sink and head out front, we'll be down in a minute." Seth nodded and headed out the front. He knew that this was just a temporary thing, in thirteen days he would be right back where he started cowering in a corner and being subjected to torture of all forms. He took a seat on the front steps and waited for Jeff and Cori. He turned around quickly to see the little girl struggling with her bags. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed them out of her hands and carried them to the car. Cori smiled at him.

"Thanks." Seth smiled.

"No problem. I'm Seth."

"Cori." They stood there awkwardly smiling. Finally Jeff walked out of the house.

"Quic, I told you to wait I would carry your bags to the car." Cori shrugged.

"It's ok, Seth helped me." Jeff looked at the boy who quickly put his head down.

"Alright then let's get you to the airport." They all got into the car. Seth zoned out the whole way to the airport. He didn't want to intrude in on their conversation. He hated to admit it but he really wanted someone to take an interest in him the way Jeff did Cori. They talked about everything, it was clear that they had a special bond. Seth felt tears welling in his eyes but quickly pushed them back, men didn't cry.

Once they arrived at the airport, Jeff grabbed Cori's hand as the traffic was moving rapidly. "Don't let go of my hand," he said sternly. Cori nodded. Seth followed slowly behind, he was taken drastically surprised as Jeff placed his hand firmly on his neck. Seth wasn't sure if he was trying to protect him like Cori or if he thought that he would run. He sighed and just let his body be guided by Jeff's large hand. Seth felt his heart twinge as they entered the area to check in. He'd never seen this many people in one place before. Jeff let go of his neck when he checked Cori into the unaccompanied minors area. He stood awkwardly back as the young girl held Jeff for dear life with tears streaming down her face. Jeff knelt down and held onto her tightly. "Ssh," he said soothingly. Slowly Coris's tears stopped and they bid her farewell. Jeff grunted before turning back to Seth. "Let's go." Seth nodded noticing his demeanor change. The whole ride back to Jeff's house he didn't say anything. It seemed that they both needed to be alone with their thoughts. About an hour later they pulled into Jeff's yard. He motioned for Seth to follow him. "Stay there." Seth watched him leave and return with a shovel. Seth groaned.

Three hours later, Seth was wearing just his jeans and was sweating buckets. So far Jeff had him chopping wood, cleaning out weeds, and moving old bales of hay. Seth knew that stealing was wrong, but this was ridiculous. He had never worked so hard in all his life, his hands were burning, and so was every muscle in his body. With anger filling his being he finally got fed up and threw the shovel down. Jeff glared at him. "Pick that back up and finish," he said sternly. Seth shook his head.

"I'm not your slave. I told you I was sorry, this is too much." Jeff was quickly on his feet and towering over the boy. Seth noticeably lost his defiance as Jeff stood over him. Without another word, he bent down and picked up the shovel going back to clearing the land. Jeff sat back down on the stump he was previously resting on. He watched the little boy work obviously frustrated. Jeff sighed, he didn't want the kid to die. He wasn't used to being an authority figure, he was always the fun one. Occasionally he would use his stern voice with Jessie or Cori but that didn't happen more than once a blue moon. Seth wrenched away from the shovel and winced. Jeff rolled his eyes, he had a splinter.

"I told you to use the gloves." Seth glared at him and continued to cradle his hand. Jeff grabbed his hand and inspected it. "It's not that bad." He pulled out his knife that his father had given him and quickly removed the splinter. Seth marveled at the long blade and its intricate designs. Jeff smiled at him. "You like it?" Seth nodded.

"Yeah," Jeff frowned "I mean yes sir." Jeff nodded and put his hand on the back of Seth's neck. "Go get cleaned up while I get dinner ready." Seth nodded and practically ran into the house. He was glad not to be working anymore. The shower felt amazing on his skin and aching body. He put on a pair of shorts that Jeff had given him and went downstairs. He saw Jeff sitting on the couch and sat on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Jeff sighed, the kid thought Jeff hated him.

"Seth get off the floor." Seth shook his head.

"I-I'm fine here on the floor." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You can't see the TV from the floor. Now get over here or ill carry you." Seth sighed and slowly walked towards Jeff and sat down on the couch. Jeff was right, he could see way better up here. They watched TV for a while until the doorbell rang. Seth's eyes grew large, Jeff noticed and sighed. "Relax Kid, it's just the pizza man." Seth exhaled and nodded. It seemed that Jeff wasn't as bad as he thought. Jeff brought the pizza into the living room along with two plates. "Dig in Little Man." Seth nodded. Little Man? Is that a nickname? Seth sighed and continued to eat in total confusion. Jeff watched the little boy who seemed to be so sad. He groaned, he hated playing bad cop. He really wanted to get to know this kid, but he needed him to respect him. He decided that tomorrow he would try something different.

About two hours later Jeff saw Seth on the couch drooling. He shook his head, the kid was exhausted. He grabbed the small boy and carried him upstairs. He gently laid him on the bed and walked out. Seth stirred. Jeff pushed him back down, "Go to sleep you're tired." Seth shook his head.

"I don't want to be locked in here and have to use the bathroom." Jeff sighed.

"I'm not locking you in, you can use the bathroom anytime you want." Seth frowned.

"You did last night." Jeff ran his hand through his hair, he was hoping he didn't notice.

"Look Seth I'm sorry. I had Cori here and I have to ensure her safety." Seth frowned, he wouldn't hurt Cori she was nice, but he did understand he was a thief why should Jeff trust him? He lay back down.

"Goodnight sir." Jeff smiled.

"Night Kid."

What you guys think of it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

The first week had been up and they two were getting to know each other quite well. Jeff decided to loosen up on his gruff attitude and had Seth alternating days of extremely hard labor and just being a kid. On those days he would lay around and play video games or surf the internet while Jeff worked on his music. Then the next day he would be back outside doing chores. Seth hated to admit it, but Jeff was growing on him. He was the nicest person he'd ever met. "Seth put some jeans on and a shirt, I have to go to work tonight." Seth nodded, he didn't exactly know what Jeff did. About twenty minutes later Seth and Jeff were driving down the highway toward the arena. This was one of the few times that TNA was in NC.

"Um, sir where are we going?" Seth was still skittish around him and never knew exactly what to call him. Jeff smiled.

"Just call me Jeff, and we're going to the arena. I have a show tonight." Show? Seth nodded, but looked visibly confused. "I'm a wrestler." Seth smiled and nodded, he had seen that on TV a couple of times. Once they arrived inside the arena Jeff had his arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth smiled for someone Jeff made him feel…loved. He shook it off, in a week he'd be home. Jeff walked into his lock room and pointed to a chair. A bunch of people burst into the room and started chanting Hardy, Jeff rolled his eyes at his friends. "Hey guys." The all laughed.

"Jeff who's this? Cause if that's Cori she looks different." Jeff frowned at his longtime best friend.

"Shannon you're an idiot, this is Seth he's a friend." Seth was filled with mixed emotions, a friend? Well that was a good thing right? Too bad he was hoping to be his son. Shannon walked over to Seth and held out his hand.

"What's up little man?" Seth shook his head.

"Nothin'. I like your hair." Shannon ran his hands through his spiked Mohawk.

"Really? I think we can get you some hair like that." Seth beamed and nodded. He looked to Jeff who smiled. Shannon quickly threw Seth on his back and sprinted down the hallway. Jeff didn't know when it happened, but Seth had worked his way into his heart. He wasn't the hardened criminal he thought he was, he was just a shy little boy who longed to belong. He shook his head and took the task of making himself TV worthy doing his face paint.

Jeff walked back after his match to find Shannon and Seth sporting matching Mohawks. Seth's of course was a fohawk done in washable green dye. "Look Jeff!" Jeff smiled as Seth and Shannon traded poses. He hadn't seen Seth so carefree and happy before. It did his heart good to know that he had helped him out. Shannon slapped Seth five and sat down next to Jeff as Seth continued to play with the X division wrestlers.

"So how'd you know the kid?" Jeff shrugged.

"He's a friend." Shannon frowned.

"Come on dude, we've been best friends forever what friend do you have that I don't know about?" Jeff sighed that was true.

"I caught him trying to steal from me, so I talked the cops into letting him stay with me for two weeks to work off the debt." Shannon took a deep breath.

"That's deep man, so when is he going back?"

"Sunday." Shannon raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, that sucks he's a cool little dude." Jeff nodded, didn't he know it.

"I know," he said dejectedly. Shannon bumped knuckles with Jeff and walked over to Seth.

"Hey dude, it was cool meeting you. See you around." Seth nodded before being slammed on the couch by one of the wrestlers. He laughed wildly.

"Alright guys, I have to get the ball of energy home." Seth groaned and slapped everybody a high five, before flexing one last time. Jeff smiled as he watched him walk down the hallway. This kid was one of a kind. Soon they were in Jeff's corvette. The night seemed to pull Seth out of his shell and he was chatting Jeff's ear off. He paused and held his stomach. Jeff frowned. "What's wrong?" Seth seemed sheepish.

"I'm uh hungry, I guess," he said weakly. Jeff sighed, the kid was still afraid of him.

"Alright, you ever ate at Denny's?" Seth shook his head. Jeff nodded and quickly pulled into the Denny's parking lot. Seth got out, he was going to eat at a restaurant, he hadn't eaten at one in over seven years. After they were seated Jeff noticed how awkward Seth looked. "You ok Buddy?" Seth shrugged.

"Yes sir," he said softly. Jeff sighed he was still afraid to open up to him. "Um do you come here often?"

"Not really why?"

"I uh, I don't really know what to get." Jeff smiled.

"It's ok, just get what you want." Seth smiled.

"You sure, some it's really expensive?" Jeff shook his head, he didn't like how adult like Seth was.

"Anything. Look I have enough not to go broke because I bought you dinner so just get what you want." Seth seemed a little taken aback and Jeff immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you worrying about what you can eat, I've got it." Seth seemed to relax a bit. Jeff smiled.

"I'm sorry that I stole from you. My mom said it was wrong to steal, I shouldn't have done that." Jeff smiled for once he felt that they were connecting.

"What happened to your mom?" Jeff noticed that Seth shifted uncomfortably.

"She died six years ago." Jeff sighed, he knew exactly how that felt.

"How'd she die?"

"She had cancer," he said weakly. Jeff ran his hands through his hair. Wow, this was eerie.

"That's how my mom died too." Seth looked up curiously. "I was nine." Seth sighed, but smiled.

"Well you turned out ok." Jeff smiled.

"You will too." Seth smiled. Soon their food came out and they enjoyed each other's company. Seth was chatting happily away about his love of dirt bikes. Jeff smiled, this little kid was really growing on him. After scarfing down his food, Seth practically passed out as soon as the car hit the highway. Jeff rolled his eyes. Once he arrived at their house he did his best to wake Seth, but he'd found out that once he was asleep that there was no waking him. Jeff grabbed the small little boy and carried him into the house with Seth's head resting on his shoulder. Jeff sighed, this was going to be a tough week.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff sighed as he rolled over in bed, he looked at the beeping alarm clock and groaned. Eight thirty was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. He sighed, it was Sunday today he had to drive Seth back to his foster parents. He wasn't looking forward to it and knew that Seth wasn't either. In the last two days Seth had visibly changed. He was even more quiet and introverted than when he first arrived. It broke Jeff's heart, but the kid had to go back. Slowly he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He decided to fix Seth bacon and eggs hoping that it would help his sour mood. Once he had the breakfast cooking he walked upstairs and saw Seth sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his face. "Seth, I'm cooking breakfast come downstairs after you brush your teeth." Seth nodded slowly head still in his hands. Jeff sighed he wanted to walk over and comfort the boy but what could he say? He sighed and walked out of the room quietly closing the door. Seth sighed and stood up. He picked up his book bag full of clothes and sighed. Jeff had been so good to him and now he was going back to the Greens. His whole body shivered as he thought of what the punishment would be. Slowly he pulled himself into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. With everything he had he wanted Jeff to say that he could stay, but there was no point wishing for something that he knew would never happen. Jeff smiled as Seth entered the room. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for breakfast, Jeff." Jeff smiled. He tried to cheer him up all throughout breakfast, but Seth was still retreating into himself never answering with more than two words. Jeff sighed, he was really dreading going back to his foster parents. Something had to be wrong.

"Seth, why don't you want to go back?" Seth felt his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't tell. His breathing became rapid, but he tried to stop it. Jeff frowned, was the kid that scared? He sighed and pulled Seth into a hug. Seth lowered his head and finally let out all the tears that he had been holding in for years. Jeff said nothing as he rubbed soothing circles into Seth's back.

Fifteen minutes later he calmed down to the point where he could function. Jeff really didn't like how scared Seth seemed to go back, but what could he do. Seth hadn't told him anything. Jeff looked at Seth. "I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong." Seth opened his mouth but no words would come. Jeff sighed and grabbed Seth's bag. As much as it pained him he waved Seth toward the front door. "Let's go Little Man." Seth sighed, he wanted to tell Jeff so bad about what was going on, but he couldn't they would kill him if they did.

Soon they were on the highway heading to Fedirle. Seth wouldn't look at anything but the floor, he was scared beyond belief. He wanted to cry, but his eyes still hurt from crying so much earlier. Jeff sighed he tried to console him by telling jokes, but Seth was having none of it.

About an hour later he realized that he couldn't go through with this someone was drastically wrong. Seth was still fidgeting and Jeff was killing himself trying to figure out how to get stop him from having to go back. About twenty minutes outside of Fedirle he pulled into a rest stop. Seth looked at him. "Go to the bathroom, I have to make a phone call." Seth nodded knowing that he was only prolonging the inevitable. Jeff pulled out his phone and called the officer that hand handled Seth's staying with him.

"Rich, this is Jeff we're about twenty minutes away from the Greens and the kid is freaking. Something is totally wrong, I can't take him back." Rich groaned, he knew this would happen, Jeff had gotten attached.

"Jeff, I know you're starting to enjoy having him around, but he has to go back. Unless you can give me some hard evidence or reason why he shouldn't go you have to take him back."

"But—"

"No buts Jeff, take the kid back you can visit him." Jeff slammed the phone shut and sighed. Seth was standing there staring at him. With a wave of the hand they were both back inside the Corvette heading towards the Green's house. The eerie silence again swept over the car as the miles wound down toward the Greens. Soon they pulled up in front of a white two story house that looked run down. Jeff looked at Seth who had paled considerably upon pulling up to the house. Jeff reached over and rubbed his cheek. His conscience was really nagging at him. Seth looked at him, with his stomach in knots.

"You don't have to feel bad, I know you tried." Jeff looked at Seth very confused. "You gave it your best shot," he paused, "thank you." It took everything Jeff had not to cry, this kid didn't deserve to live here with these people, he deserved a family who loved him, he deserved him. Before Jeff could gather his thoughts two people swarmed the car and pulled Seth out.

"Sweet boy, why ever did you run away?" Jeff wanted to gag, the small frail lady was squeezing Seth with one hand and cradling her cigarette with the other. The man however was gruff and looked indifferent. He grabbed Seth roughly and whispered something into his ear. Seth's face paled to an eerie color. Jeff frowned.

"Thank you for not pressing charges. We'll make sure he never does anything like that again." Seth was wincing noticeably as the man kept a tight grip on his arm. "Well we better get him settled." With that all three of them turned to walk back. Seth shot Jeff a pleading look and disappeared into the house. Jeff sighed, he had waited too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff rolled over in the bed and smiled, he felt a pressure on the edge of his bed. "Come on Dad, get up." Jeff smiled. "Seth, when'd you? Come here buddy." They wrapped each other in a deep hug. Jeff smiled his life couldn't get any better. He had his son and his life was good. Jeff shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He grunted as he rolled over for what felt like the thousandth time in the last two weeks. His conscious was eating at him and he hadn't slept more than thirty hours in the last two weeks. It took him hours to finally fall asleep and when he did he'd have this horrendous nightmare with Seth screaming his name and he'd wake up in a cold sweat. But tonight's nightmare wasn't the same though, instead of guilt, he felt peace. Frustration mounted itself inside of Jeff. Between his job and worry about Seth he was utterly exhausted, all day long he was sulk and his mind would swim about Seth. How was he doing, were they feeding him, was he scared? Jeff groaned and slammed his fists on the bed in frustration. He could have helped him, why didn't he? Fed up Jeff stalked downstairs for another night of hot milk and counting sheep. As he walked downstairs he heard a noise outside. He groaned. "Not again." Jeff pushed the sliding glass door open and gasped.

Laying on the ground was Seth curled into a ball crying. Seth moved like lightening in his attempt to comfort the small boy. Seth flinched as Jeff's hand touched his shoulder, but he managed a weak smile. Jeff jostled Seth's short blonde hair. "Hey little man. You look terrible." Seth let out a small laugh and then grimaced in pain. Jeff frowned. "What's wrong?" Seth wiped his tears and sighed. Jeff would help, he'd have to.

"My ribs, I think they broke one." Jeff's frown deepened.

"The Greens?" Seth nodded slowly. Jeff cursed. He picked Seth up gently in his arms and walked into the house. He set Seth down on the couch and quickly ran upstairs. Seth gasped when Jeff returned with keys and his wallet. Seth fearing being returned to the Greens quickly tried to roll of the couch and back outside, but fell flat on his face groaning loudly. Jeff moved quickly and picked him up in his arms again. "What were you doing?" Seth started to squirm in Jeff's arms. Jeff frowned. "Stop that you're hurting yourself." Seth didn't listen and continued to squirm. Jeff tightened his grip on the small boy and used his stern voice. "Stop it, now." Immediately Seth stopped and looked up at Jeff seemingly surprised. "What's wrong?" Seth looked at him angrily.

"You're taking me back to the Greens." Jeff rolled his eyes and started walking toward the door. He felt Seth stiffen in his arms.

"Relax Seth, I'm just taking you to the hospital." Seth shook his head.

"No, they'll just make me go back. I won't go back!" Jeff sighed, he felt for the kid. Slowly he set Seth down in his corvette and closed the door. When he sat behind the driver's seat he saw Seth visibly pouting in the front seat. Jeff sighed and turned towards Seth. He took his small chin in his hands and made Seth face him.

"I know I lost your trust, but I would NEVER let you go back there. The cops will be notified, we'll find you a safe place to stay." Seth's eyes changed and he glared at Jeff skeptically.

"Can I stay with you?" He was holding his breath, and Jeff took a deep one.

"I don't know if they'd let me keep you." He saw Seth's face sadden. "But if they'd let me I would." Seth gave him a soft smile and put his head down.

When they arrived at the hospital, Seth was immediately ushered into an examine room while Jeff talked to the police. He had Officer Rich call Seth's social worker and try to work things out. Then he placed a call to Vanessa just to add her expertise to the situation. Jeff was sitting in the waiting area hoping to hear that Seth was alright. He was talking so that was a good thing, he couldn't live with himself if something had happened to Seth after he had dropped him off. "Jeff Hardy?" Jeff practically jumped when he saw the doctor approaching him.

"I'm Jeff. Is Seth ok?" The doctor nodded.

"That's one tough little boy. He has three broken ribs, burns, and deep bruises on his arms and upper chest. Frankly, somebody was using this kid as a punching bag." Jeff felt his heart twinge in anger. He felt like killing the Greens. How could anybody do this to a little boy? He started chewing his inner jaw trying to control his anger. He felt Officer Rich walk up.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded.

"I gave him some medicine for the pain, but he should be fine within a couple of weeks. He's going to need to take it easy for a while. I want to keep him here for a few more hours just to make sure he doesn't have too much discomfort then I'll release him." Jeff nodded and took a deep breath. He thanked the doctor and turned to go find Seth, but Rich stopped him.

"Jeff we need to talk." Jeff felt his heart twinge. "I talked to his social worker and she's not budging. The Greens have never had a complaint and Seth's a runaway. Sorry Jeff." Jeff felt his heart contract, he couldn't let him go back. Jeff took a deep breath and walked away he didn't want to hear what else Rich had to say. He walked down a long hallway and smiled when he saw the little boy sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. Jeff pulled up a chair and watched him sleep.

Two hours later the doctor walked in and smiled. He pulled Jeff aside. "He's doing well, you can take him home anytime." Jeff frowned and looked conflicted. "What's wrong?" Jeff sighed and told him his story. The doctor looked at him intently. "You love him don't you?" Jeff answered without hesitation.

"Yeah, I do." The doctor nodded.

"I've got some friends at social services, I'm going to see what I can do." Jeff smiled.

"Thank you so much," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

"I can't promise you anything, but I sure can try." Jeff smiled and nodded. He turned back to Seth. His heart filled with pride as he watched Seth, he can't let this happen. It would end up in heartbreak for the both of them. He picked up Seth and carried him to the car. He was glad that Seth wasn't awake, he couldn't bear to tell him the bad news tonight. He was still too exhausted himself. The relief that he felt he placed Seth into his bed was overwhelming. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the room. That night was the first night in a long time that Jeff had a peaceful sleep.

Jeff rolled over in the bed and groaned. He'd have to tell Seth for sure today and it was killing him. He walked down the hallway towards Seth's room and opened the door. He smiled widely watching him sleep peacefully. It broke his heart to know he'd have to send him back. There was a tickle in his throat and Jeff coughed. He tried to cough quietly but Seth woke up none the less.

"Hi," he said weakly. Jeff smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Little Man, how you feelin'?" Seth smiled and tried to sit up. He grimaced but managed to sit up.

"Good minus the fact that I hurt all over." Jeff chuckled.

"You're funny. Ready for lunch?" Seth shot him a duh look. Then he turned to confusion.

"Um Jeff, how long am I here for?" Jeff smiled.

"About that, um I don't know how to tell you this, but—" Jeff's cell rang and he held up his index finger-one minute-and walked into the hallway. "Hi Rich."

"Jeff I've got great news for you. Apparently your doctor friend played some super magic on Seth's social worker and he's not going back to the Greens." Jeff couldn't help but feel happy, but his nagging ache hadn't gone away.

"That's great." Jeff was on the verge of tears.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, I want the kid safe." Rich laughed.

"You want him with you." Jeff gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I do." Rich sat back in his chair. He had misjudged Jeff, he's was a great guy, who wanted nothing more than this kid.

"Well you've got an ally in court if you want to fight." Fighting for him hadn't crossed his mind.

"I um I'm going to have to think about it, but I'll for sure let you know." They said their goodbyes and Jeff walked back into Seth's room. "Sorry about that, had to take care of some business." Seth scoffed and rolled out of bed.

"You were talking about me. When are the Greens coming to get me?" Jeff at least could give him that good news.

"You're not going back to the Greens. Your worker is supposed ot call me with details later today." Seth nodded.

"How long am I staying for?" Jeff took a deep breath.

"How about we talk about this after some lunch." Seth shrugged and walked downstairs wincing every few steps. Thank goodness that he'd ran before they could really do damage. Jeff watched Seth eat his lunch and sighed, it seemed that the carefree Seth was gone for good. His whole demeanor had changed. He seemed to be a shell of his former self. That alone broke Jeff's heart. The doorbell rang. Jeff sighed and got up. He was shocked to see Vanessa and Jessie standing in front of him. He gave them both a small hug. "Hey guys, um what are you doing here?" Vanessa looked at Jessie and smiled. Jeff raised his eyebrow. Jessie swung her long brown hair and smiled at him.

"Big bro you always knew how to greet a lady." Jeff frowned slightly irritated. "_We_ are here to inform you that _you_ are the proud new parent of a twelve year old boy." Jeff's neck wrenched back in shock.

"What? What boy?" Jessie and Vanessa broke out laughing. "What Seth's like nine years old." Vanessa raised and eyebrow.

"Jeff, Seth is twelve almost thirteen years old." Jeff's jaw dropped. That small frail boy was about to be a teenager. Jeff took a step back.

"Oh my gosh! How'd this happen?" Jessie smiled, they were now in the foyer talking somewhat quietly.

"Well, your amazing attorney friend here decided to call up Ms. Social Worker and inform her of the penalty for ignoring blatant abuse. Then she very nicely put her on a conference call with a Mr. Mark Callaway and a Sgt. Troy Carerra who very politely informed her of the penalties of messing with _this_ family. So, now you're a new papa." Jeff grabbed Jessie in a bear hug and kissed her cheek.

"I always knew you were worth it!" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Enough of thanking us, go and tell your son." Jeff smiled and nodded. _His son_, boy did he love how that sounded. When Jeff walked into the kitchen Seth was still sitting there dejected playing with his chips. Jeff couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey Bones, I got some great news for you." Seth looked up. Bones? "I just got the word on your new family." Seth sighed and turned to face toward Jeff.

"Well," he said lowly "who are they?" Jeff smiled and glanced at Jessie and Vanessa in the corner.

"Me." Seth spat out the chip that he just ate.

"What? How?" Jeff motioned towards Jessie and Vanessa who were smiling widely.

"Seth this is my little sister Jessie slash social worker in training and this is Vanessa aka Ms. Wrong Attorney to mess with. They worked on your adoption." Seth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Adoption? Like forever?" Jeff smiled.

"Totally." Wincing completely Seth ran to Jeff and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Jeff" said into Seth's hair.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

By the grace of God, the adoption was finalized on Seth's thirteenth birthday. For Jeff and Seth it had been six months of fun and adjustments. It started out slow but then they moved fully into father son mode. Seth was working on his mouth and Jeff was trying not to be a total pushover. With Jeff's help and three square meals Seth had shot up from his frail 4'9 frame to a whopping 5'6. Neither of them could believe it. Seth was drastically excited. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles. He looked up to see his whole family clapping. All the Uncles were there along with Cori and Jessie.

"Good job, Bones." Seth rolled his eyes and stared at Jeff who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dad, I've gained wait. No more bones see?" He said motioning towards his body. "How about you just call me Seth?" Jessie walked over and gave him a quick hug.

"You should know, once you get a nickname in this family it never goes away. I'm 21 and they still call me Kid. I mean who are they kiddin'?" Jessie ducked as John threw a dishtowel at her. Cori took this as her opportunity to get off her perch on John's lap and hand Seth his gift.

"This is from Me and Daddy. Welcome to the family." She was smiling as she gave him a quick hug. They were already pretty good friends as Cori spent the first week of her Christmas break with them. They took great pride in tormenting Jeff and having fun choosing a color to streak their hair in. Seth usually chose black while Cori got the more drastic neon colors, but they had fun just the same. Seth opened the large box to reveal a motocross helmet. He looked at John confused. John smiled at him.

"It's so that you don't break your neck when Mark buys you a dirt bike." Seth looked at Mark who smiled.

"Everybody in this family _will _ride a bike." Everybody laughed as he threw a pair of keys at him. "It's outside waiting for you." Seth gasped as he headed towards the door only to be grabbed by Jeff.

"Finish here and then go and marvel." Seth frowned.

"Dad-" Jeff shot him a look that shut him up. John and Randy looked at each other laughing, maybe Jeff did have a backbone. Soon Seth was smiling ear to ear basking in his racing gear, new bass guitar, and Psp, which was as Jessie and Cori said a 'must' for long plane trips in between Uncles and road trips while on tour. Seth anxiously looked at Jeff who nodded. Everyone took off outside for a day of riding dirt bikes.

Seth looked around his room and couldn't help but to smile. His life had gotten better than he ever could have imagined. He remembered his mom and missed her greatly, but he loved Jeff. He was his dad. Even though Jeff was a tough cookie, he appreciated how he called him on his crap. He had even grounded him a couple of times. Seth couldn't help but smile as he thought about his new family. The Greens were now a distant memory and he was basking in his new ones with this puzzle like family. All these jagged pieces put together to make one big masterpiece. Jeff knocked on the door. His heart leapt with pride as he watched Seth smile at himself.

"Hey Bones." Seth sighed but laughed. Jessie was right.

"Hey Dad." Seth smiled that word still brought a smile to his face. Jeff sat on his bed and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"What's this?" Seth was slightly amused, Jeff had already given him a flat screen TV for his room.

"Just open it." Seth shrugged and opened the box. He gasped as he opened it. It was a knife just like Jeff's except a different color handle. Seth was speechless. "Every Hardy man has one." Seth felt his eyes fill with tears and he gave Jeff a hug.

"Thanks Dad." Jeff smiled. He was Seth's Dad and Seth was his son. Now's that's a tale for the ages.

Thanks for reading. I love reviews.


End file.
